1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical blind that includes a plurality of vertical slats suspended respectively from a plurality of carriers, and more particularly to a carrier-positioning device for a vertical blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional vertical blind 1 is shown to include a headrail 11, a rotating shaft 12 journalled within the headrail 11, a plurality of carriers 13 (only one is shown in FIG. 1) sleeved movably around the rotating shaft 12, an end cover 14 attached fixedly to an end of the headrail 11, a positioning member 15 connected to the rightmost carrier 13 and the end cover 14 so as to position the rightmost carrier 13 relative to the end cover 14, and a plurality of vertical slats 16 (only one is shown in FIG. 1) suspended respectively from the carriers 13.
When it is desired to mount the vertical blind 1 on a window (not shown), there is a need to cut and shorten the headrail 11 and the rotating shaft 12 so as to conform to the size of the window (not shown). It is also necessary to separate the rightmost carrier 13 from the positioning member 15 prior to cutting of the headrail 11 and the rotating shaft 12. Referring to FIG. 2, normally, an index finger 17 of the operator is inserted into the headrail 11 to push the positioning member 15 away from the rotating shaft 12 so as to remove a hook end 18 of the positioning member 15 from a vertical plate 19 of the rightmost carrier 13. However, the index finger 17 of the operator may be hurt by two supporting walls 111 of the headrail 11 in view of the fact that it must pass through a relatively small space between the rotating shaft 12 and one of the supporting walls 111. Furthermore, because the positioning member 15 engages only one side of the rightmost carrier 13, the rightmost carrier 13 tends to tilt within the headrail 11.